TWILIGHT:TARA'S STORY
by VRockstar
Summary: My OC is a vampire named Tara. She is one of a kind, and is vegetarian. She get's kicked out of her coven, and teams up with another nomad for survival. Will she be able to find who her partner is looking for?
1. Chapter 1

I felt like a normal 14 year old. I mean, other than being a vampire, it felt like any other day. I quickly pulled on some black clothes. I also put on a black cape because I like to scare the locals and play tricks on them, and a midnight blueish black cape is perfect for that. I then walked (more liked jumped) down the stairs and into our living room for "breakfast".

Today's meal includes some grizzly bear blood, and hopefully, for desert, mountain lion. Gruesome, right? That's what I thought. And that's why I, Tara of the Mountain Coven, am officially a vegetarian. And not in "I don't eat humans" way, but an "I don't eat animals" way. You may be wondering how a vampire like me can survive without blood to drink. The fact is, that I don't really know. I just decided when I was seven, that I wouldn't drink blood anymore.

Of course, if I told my family I would basically be disowned. My father (who really wasn't my father, but we pretend he is) would especially be angry. He thinks vampire blood should be kept pure, and accented with no human blood. But also he believes that we must stay vampires, and never become anything else.

So, where did I get my food? From stealing it, of course. I don't steal enough to make humans notice, but either way I repay them with a few quarters. We are pretty rich, even for vampires. Whenever we go hunting, which is early in the morning, I go to my secret stash of human food, and eat my fill. Since we don't sleep, I can restock at night.

"Tara! It's time for breakfast!" my mother muttered from the woods. With my radar vamp ears, I could hear her as easily as if she was right next to me.

"Yah, Tar Face!" my younger sister jeered annoyingly. "You'll miss out the good animals. Oh wait, I forgot about how…" I froze for a second, thinking she knew my secret. "… slow you are. A human could outrun you at walking speed!" I relaxed and went into the woods, ignoring her jibe.

"Alright you guys." My father said. He was a heavyset man, but as beautiful as the rest of us were. My mom was a slight figure, a brunette, while my sister looked like one of those popular kids you see with a tan and lush blonde hair. I, on the other hand had reddish brown hair, and an okay figure, though not as curvy as my mom's. "Let's get started. Remember, I go west, you go east-""Blah blah blah" my sister yawned. "We get it, move on."

"Fine, as long as you remember what to do when you come across a human-"he broke off, looking at our faces. "Okay then, let's go" he said, and ran off. I smiled. The hunt began.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly ran in the opposite direction of the rest of my 'family' and to my secret stash of food. It was hidden in a tree hole that I had marked with a slight slash, which was nearly invisible to the human eye, but not to mine.

"Yummy food, here I come." I thought, not risking the quietest sound in case the others heard me. I crept to the tree, ignoring the branches and thorns that did nothing to my impenetrable skin. I stopped a few feet away, and looked around. Father had warned us about the dangers of being seen on a hunt, both by a human and by another vampire. Though Lacy had scoffed at it (like she always does), I took it seriously. I didn't want to be bait for a vampire, or be seen by a human for obvious reasons.

It is well known that a vampire has Lightning speed, Awesome strength, Great beauty, and Exceptional hearing. This is, as my know it all father puts it, L.A.G.E. I used all 4 to get through the brutal, relentlessness of nature, fighting for my own life…not. It was a breeze trying to get there. But actually getting to the food, will take a while. I have this big box with sections in it for each food type. But it is an elaborate ritual to actually open the box. An elaborate ritual that I won't tell you about, because you probably would go telling that to Lacy.

Once the box is open, inside I see little box thingy's that separate the different foods. There is a section for beans (because I like beans), for fruit, vegetables, bread, and sweets. Hey, every vegetarian vampire needs to eat her sweets. Not that there is many vegetarian vampires. I quickly create a salad using everything from the box, except for the sweets, which I save for special occasions because it's so hard to find. The only problem with that system is that I run out of sweets pretty quickly, because I consider every time I'm hungry an occasion.

That scanty little salad may not seem like a lot, but I think it's enough. I mean, we are vampires, and usual vampires can go without blood for a whole month. Of course, since I eat human food, I need to eat a lot more to make sure I have enough energy. But I only need to eat maybe once a week. That's usually enough. At first, when I considered going vegetarian, I was worried that I wouldn't have enough time to get the food every week. But our coven hunts every week because there is such a risk of killing the humans nearby. I mean, if you live in a densely populated place like this, in Washington near the Olympic Peninsula, then you are bound to have a lot of mouthwatering people.

And my father says we are not the only ones around here that don't eat humans. There is also the Olympic Coven, who live near Forks. I also heard rumors of werewolves there, which is totally disgusting.

Once I ate my fill of the salad, I closed the lid of the box and carefully hid it back in it's hiding place. As I turned around, a flash of movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I quickly went over to where I saw the movement, but couldn't find anything. I was then hit by a wave of intuition and a sharp pain in my left pinkie, as what usually happens when I read someone's mind. I then felt that persons feeling which was very hurried, like she was praying I didn't see her (I was pretty sure it was a girl). Hmm. It was probably some human early hiker. But I don't know why she ran away, because she must have seen me eat those human foods.

I then remembered what to do if I saw a human. "Don't do anything unnatural. If he or she tries to talk to you, give an excuse and notify us straight away. We can't be hunting with a human nearby." Father had said. I had to go notify the rest! I shuddered to think of what might happened if that human met any of the other vampires. That would be horrible. I stood up and sighed. Time to go meet the rest of the coven.


	3. Chapter 3

"You saw a human?" Father said dubiously, and then seeing my face called—well, whispered- for Mother and Lacy. They came immediately, and we quickly traveled home. Once we were there Father reminded as always to be careful and stay away from humans, yada yada yada. We were then left to our own devices, while Mother and Father went off to their 'work'. Which meant looking at a computer trying to look for hints of rogue vampires. Usually, me and Lacy had school to go to, but today was a blood testing day, so we were ditching. So that means it was my restocking time. I'd usually do it during the weekends, but if I did it now, I would be free to do whatever I want later on.

Lacy followed Father and Mother, which was very unusual for her. On most days, the minute Mother and Father let us go, she'd be out the door, which was possible because of her speed. I went out to the usual stops for food; out to the farmers market, the nearby Publix, and the church. Yes, I said the church. I found out that every day they leave out tons of human food for homeless pets, not knowing they were all being eaten by my coven. So I go ahead and take the food. It's not like I'm stealing, so don't judge me.

After I'm done getting everything I need, including some extra berries from the woods to munch on my way back, I swiftly run home. It is nearly 5, and Mother and Father don't like it if we are not home by 5:30. The moment I get home I know that something's wrong. I don't hear Father watching TV, nor do I hear Lacy talking to her friends like usual. The only other time this had happened was when we decided to add in Lacy to our coven. Were we going to add another new vampire?

"TARA!" my father yelled. I flinched. What had happened? I slowly walked over to the living room, cautious of my father's temper. He was known to punch anything near him (including other people or vampire) when he got angry. When I got in the room, Lacy was looking at me smugly, probably glad I'm in trouble. My mother looked very disappointed, and angry, and my father… well, let's say you would not want to be within a mile radius of him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he yelled, spraying spittle all over my face. I gulped. In his hand was my secret box with my newly replenished stock of human food. I stared at it in horror. How did they find out? My eyes went over to Lacy, who seemed to be thinking about how lucky she was to have found me eating the food… Was the person I saw who I thought was a human…was she Lacy? No wonder she wanted to get away.

I slowly turned toward Father, bracing myself for his wrath. He seemed to have calmed down a little, though I could still imagine smoke coming out of his ears. "If a vampire comes home and realizes one of his coven is a vampire, what do you think he would do?" he asked. Oh no. He was way angrier then I thought. "He would…" he continued, pausing to build up suspense for what my punishment would be. "… kick her out." He finished.

"WHAT!?" I half screamed. I couldn't believe my ears. They were going to kick me out? "Yes. Now go. I'll give you one minute to pack up your things." He said harshly. "Go!" he yelled, when I didn't make a move. I blindly stumbled up the stairs to my room. I was being kicked out of my own house.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to say I took it well. I'd like to say that I calmly packed up everything I need, including some extra food I had, and left, without throwing a fit. That's only half true. I did go to my room and get some food, along with my phone, some clothes, and duct tape (I'm crazy about it. It's just so useful.). But I was shaking uncontrollably. And the second I was far enough from the village for no one to see me, I just broke down.

I yelled at a tree for 6 minutes straight, punched it, broke off about 50 of its branches, and decided the tree had suffered enough and took out my anger on a rock. After the rock was destroyed, I went through about 15 more trees, rocks and animals before I calmed down enough to stop choking the squirrel I was holding.

I need to come up with a plan. Most likely need to join another coven. But where could I go. I strained to think of what other covens lived nearby that Father…no, I must not call him that. He is no longer 'Father', he is now just a vampire, and my mother too.

Anyway, I remember that the nearest coven was the Olympic Coven, near Forks. But it is a long way to go even for a vampire, for it's about several thousands of miles away, and I think not eating blood slows me greatly. But what other choice do I have? I heard they have very nice people, who are not human eaters, and actually used to be protecting a human, who then became a vampire. I even heard that the Volturi went over to them, and they managed to survive. Surely I'll be able to survive with a family like that.

I set off, knowing that staying here and thinking about it isn't going to help. I run every few minutes at top speed, and at other times is at a light jog, at least light for a vampire. Since I don't get tired, you could expect that I go top speed the whole time. But I don't want to attract attention, so I keep at a steady pace.

I ate a little bit of some of the sweets to keep me going, and don't stop since. Soon the forest shadows have become longer, signaling nighttime. It became slightly cooler, and the twinkling stars came out. It would have been beautiful if I had forgotten why I was here. I had only covered a few hundred miles. This would be my first night of many all alone. It was getting a little spooky, though I knew I had nothing to be afraid of since I'm a vampire.

A branch snapped to my left. I tensed. Whoever or whatever that was, it did not want me to find him, according to my reading of him. It was definitely a male, and wasn't any kind of animal for sure. It didn't smell like a human. That left to options, either a vampire or a werewolf. I eliminated werewolf because it didn't smell like one. So that must mean it's a vampire.

Another vampire. In these woods. What are the likelihoods of that? It's not often you see another vampire. I have never seen another vampire other than my old coven. What should I do? I decide to go ahead and wait for a bit, and keep on going forward. Then when he was close enough, I would spring on him. I'm glad he isn't a newborn vampire. He doesn't seem harmful, just curious.

I hear him rustling forward. One more step and I'd attack. Suddenly I felt a very sharp pain in my pinkie, sharper than before, warning me of an attack. I turned swiftly and growled, baring my teeth. I only took one step forward when he lunged at me, clawing and growling like crazy. He suddenly stopped, and the last thing I see is a bunch of sharp white teeth, gleaming at me through the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

When I came to, I was lying on the damp forest floor, with the sun shining softly through the trees, causing my skin to glisten and glitter. The sky was a rosy pink, with a few cotton candy clouds scattered here and there. A bird tweeted a tune in the background, and the wind rustled through the trees, twirling the leaves in a rhythmic and mesmerizing dance. None of this registered in my mind though, as my pinkie told me that a creature was behind me.

I sprang up and crouched in a defensive position, growling at the dark shape in front of me. The shape slowly stood up, showing that he was a human—no, a vampire. Common vampire-like features such as pale skin, slightly sunken eyes, and golden eyes showed as the sun lit him up to the point in which he looked like he was on fire. He had on a t- shirt and a pair of jeans, with rusty brown hair and work boots. He looked like one of those people who your mom would tell you to stay away from, except his vampire beauty ruined the look.

He slowly raised his hands up as if in surrender. "Easy, easy." He murmured in a low voice, surprising me. "I'm not going to hurt you." His voice sounded nothing like the other vampire males I've met, not that I met more than one. His voice was slightly higher, and had a musical lilt to it. I stared at him for a quick millisecond and straightened out of my crouch, slightly reassured by my read of him that he actually meant no harm.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger. After that question, I started to shoot more at the stranger. "Where am I? What happened?" I asked these all in a second, and was about to keep going when he interrupted me.

"Whoa, slow down. Let's start with introductions, shall we?" he suggested. "I'll start. My name is Aiden, and I used to be part of a coven, but now I'm a nomad."

"Why is that?" I asked, curious in spite of myself. I also wanted him to talk more so I could place his accent. It was definitely not modern.

"Well, long story short, we got overtaken by the Volturi, because we were getting to big. So I'm now a nomad." A look of disgust crossed his face as he said the name Volturi. I myself didn't like them in their unfair ways, and their annoying little 'habit' of separating covens. Aiden waited for me to volunteer some information about myself. "And you are…?" he pressed, when I didn't respond.

"I'm…Tara." I said hesitantly. "And I am from the Mountain Coven…" I stopped. I had forgotten, again, that I am a nomad. "… I mean, I used to be. Now I'm also a nomad." I continued my sentence, acting as if nothing had happened. A regular human wouldn't have been able to notice the pause, but Aiden did. He said nothing about it.

We continued to talk a little. I learned a bit more about the outside world and what was happening. He learned about my reason for being here and where I was going, though I didn't mention being kicked out. There was a sort of awkward moment in which he asked me why my eyes were more brown then gold, because my eyes were not as gold then other vampires because of what I eat. I didn't say anything for a while, and soon he dropped it. We soon became friends and he volunteered to help me search for the Olympic Coven. I agreed, and we made it a deal. But on the inside, I was slightly worried he would find out what I ate and abandon me for it. I brushed aside. No point worrying about it now. This was the start of our new found friendship.


End file.
